Lonewolf
=Year-by-Year History= 2002 July August 2003 November December 2004 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2005 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2006 January February March April May June July August September October November December * December 16th 2006: ECFW Blood Bath: The Shocrew and AKA fight to a double disqualification when both teams laid eachother out with steel chairs, The Shocrew retained their titles on the count of a Disqualification defense. 2007 January * January 20th 2007: ECFW Destruction, The Shocrew successfully defend their Tag Team titles against AKA (Assassin and Slade Craven) in the first ever tag team ambulance match when Lonewolf and Stef Morrus shoved both Assassin and Slade Craven into the back of an ambulance. February * February 17th 2007: ECFW Aggression, The Shocrew defend their ECFW Tag Team titles against Forsaken (Rob Black and Quake) when Stef pinned Rob Black after a Shostopper. March * March 17th 2007: ECFW King of Kings, Lonewolf and MAtt Arcara fight to a draw, both move onto the finals against Stephan Silverstone where Lonewolf pins Stephan Silverstone for the win and the title of 2007 King of Kings. April * April 7th 2007: ECFW End of an Era, Lonewolf leads his team (Consisting of himself, Ceven Gordon, Xavier Stevens and Aric Hart) to victory in the traditional End of an Era eight man elimination tag team match, by eliminating Kyve Hart, Gladiator and Matt Arcara. * April 28th 2007 the Morrus/Lee Wedding, Lonewolf was the best man at Stef Morrus's wedding to Alice-Ruby Lee. It was a day and a night to remember, as Lonewolf met Viper Venom and took her under his wing. May * Saturday May 12th: Lonewolf and Stephan Silverstone sign the Cyber Carnage VI contract, the show ends with the two of them brawling. * Saturday May 19th: ECFW Cyber Carnage VI: Lonewolf defeats Stephan Silverstone in the main event to win the ECFW World heavyweight championship for the second time in his career. ** What followed after his victory was an emotion filled celebration with Lonewolf's closest friends. June Tuesday June 12th REBEL-Pro There Goes the Neibourhood: In an interpromotional Champion vs. Champion match, ECFW Champion Lonewolf loses to REBEL-Pro Champion Rex Caliber. Saturday June 23rd ECFW June Jam 2007: Lonewolf successfully defends his ECFW Championship in a triple threat match against Bryan Fury and Donny Downfall July Saturday July 21st ECFW Buried Alive 2007: Lonewolf sucessfully defends his ECFW Championship against KT Morris when he locks in the Wolf's Wrath and causes KT Morris to pass out. Tuesday July 24th ECFW Tuesday Night Terror: Lonewolf and KT Morris defeat The Cactus Crew when Lonewolf causes Carter to tap out to the Wolf's Wrath. Tuesday July 31st ECFW Tuesday Night Terror: Lonewolf successfully defends his ECFW Championship against KT Morris in their second encounter when Lonewolf is able to score a quick pinfall on KT Morris. *After the match Lonewolf was brutally attacked by former REBEL-Pro Heavyweight Champion, Rex Caliber. August Tuesday August 7th ECFW Tuesday Night Terror: Lonewolf is scheduled to take on Slade Craven in a non-title match. September October November December Lonewolf Lonewolf Lonewolf Lonewolf The Shocrew